


The Other Best Friend Squad

by Dylamug



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylamug/pseuds/Dylamug
Summary: Frosta stood battle-ready, fists encased in her ice gauntlets, looking upward with a grimace at a towering battle robot.  At least her figurine was.  The real Frosta was hunched over her miniature on the table table mulling a hand of cards.
Relationships: Frosta & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 18





	The Other Best Friend Squad

Frosta stood battle-ready, fists encased in her ice gauntlets, looking upward with a grimace at a towering battle robot. At least her figurine was. The real Frosta was hunched over her miniature on the table table mulling a hand of cards.

Glimmer sat on the other side of the table, also opposite her tiny-self. Her face was stern with concentration as her eyes darted between her cards and Frosta. She gave a nod as if to solidify her decision, and laid a card on the table. “Alright party leader”, she said, “declare initiative!”

Frosta stared nervously at the card, which Glimmer had pinned securely to the table with her index finger. “Uh, you first.”

“Oh no, I’m not falling for that again,” replied Glimmer, a knowing grin on her face.

“Oh come on, why won’t you just tell me!?” said Frosta, throwing her clenched hands on her hips.

“Because you always cheat!”

“I do not! And we’re on the same side anyway. Do you want to defeat Dylamug or not?”

“I want to beat him _without cheating_.”

“Fiiine,” said Frosta, begrudgingly looking back at her hand. She mulled another minute before slapping a card on the table. “Initiative six.”

“Five,” said glimmer with a smirk, triumphantly flipping her card over.

“What!? Wait, I grabbed the wrong card.”

“Frosta!”

“No, for real, I meant to play Freezing Nova. And then I do critical damage and check for loot.”

Glimmer sat agape for a second before letting out a giggle. “You know, I’m going to have to get some gear at _some_ point if we’re going to get far in this campaign.”

“No you don’t, just stand behind me and I’ll take all the damage,” Frosta said cheerfully as she trotted her figure forward on the table and swung its fist at their foe. The robot teetered briefly on one foot before falling sideways in an epic crash.

As two girls moved their figures further along the map, Bow emerged from the door behind them, walking forward and starting at his tracker pad. “Hey Glimmer,” he announced, “there’s a message here from Dryl I think you should see.”

Glimmer had turned to see Bow as he entered the room, and looked back at Frosta in time to see her crestfallen eyes. Frosta concealed the look quickly and looked down at the table, and Glimmer broke out in a half smile. “Trespasser!” she announced over-loudly, not turning her head, and drawing Frosta’s attention again. Frosta’s disappointment vanished in a wide-eyed smile, and the two girls turned to face Bow.

“What?” he said, looking up from his pad.

“This,” punctuated Glimmer, “is a best-friend-zone and YOU. Are. Trespassing!”

“Yeah, intruder!” yelled Frosta stepping next to Glimmer, as the two girls folded their arms in unity.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” responded Bow, taken aback at the sudden hostility against him. “I just thought I should bring the message…”

“Silence from the prisoner!” yelled Frosta, stepping a foot forward and pointing harshly at Bow.

“Yeah, silence!” said Glimmer, matching Frosta’s stance.

Bow took a step back, confused at the mock-ferocity of his friends. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. It’s just… it’s marked urgent…”

“Party leader,” interrupted Glimmer, “what do we do with intruders in your kingdom?”

“Exile!” A devious smile broke on Frosta’s face as she began to move in on Bow.

“Ok, fine, I’ll just go…” Bow threw his hands in the air and began to backpedal.

“And where do we exile them to?” Glimmer closed the distance with Frosta to their target.

“SNOWBANK!”

Bow stared wide-eyed at the girls for a brief stand-off. He made a move to run for the door, but the two were already on him, and all three disappeared in a cloud of pink.

Outside the Kingdom of Snows castle, they emerged from the teleport midair, and began to fall beside the castle walls towards the blanket white below. Frosta and Glimmer let go of Bow, and his arms flailed as he began to fall away from them. Frosta waved excitedly, and Glimmer winked and blew a kiss at Bow, before the two girls vanished again, leaving him to give a long, crackling shriek as he plummeted to the ground below. He hit the powder with a “whump” and sank deep within the snow, breaking his fall. Some time later, he emerged, teeth chattering and covered in icicles.

“I guess it can wait.”


End file.
